


Autumn Leaves

by grelleswife



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: AU of an AU, Autumn, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Female Pronouns for Grell Sutcliff, Grell gets twice the love, Multi, Playing in Leaves, Polyamory, Trans Female Character, because she deserves it, bisexual Grelle, lesbian Hannah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-23 21:42:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21088286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grelleswife/pseuds/grelleswife
Summary: As the leaves fall, Hannah, Grelle, and Bard engage in some seasonal fun.





	Autumn Leaves

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ShyWhovian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShyWhovian/gifts).

> This can be regarded as an AU of my main Grellefellows AU that was inspired by a conversation with my friend ShyWhovian (deadlysafetyscissors on Tumblr). In this verse, Grelle is romantically involved with both Hannah and Bard, and Bard has moved into the Blessed Grellefellows Cottage to live with the ladies.
> 
> It's finally feeling like autumn where I live, so I was in the mood to write something seasonal!

Hands on her hips, Hannah gazed up with mingled exasperation and fondness at the tow-headed man busily repairing the cottage roof.

“You don’t have to exert yourself, Bard. My magic could repair the damage before you had time to climb down your ladder.” After a blustery wind had sent a tree limb crashing down on their home, Bard had insisted he patch it up himself despite her protestations.

“O’ course not! What kinda chap sits around like a lazybones while ‘is gals do all the work?” he called down.

“Impossible man,” Hannah tutted, though her lips quirked upward.

“You hush, Han!” Grelle chided. Gazing up adoringly at Bard, she continued, “Oh, let him, darling—you know he loves to help out when he can. And _I’m _not going to turn down a chance to see my Bard on display. Look at those muscles!” Though the bite of autumn’s chill was in the air, Bard had managed to work up a sweat as he toiled away, rolling up his shirtsleeves to expose his burly arms. Hannah’s expression softened when faced with Grelle’s shining eyes and cheerful smile. The two immortals had no real need for a human’s assistance, but Bard was able to bring her wife happiness, and that was what truly mattered.

She hadn’t known what to think when Grelle first presented Bard to her. By and large, human men were crass, revolting beings, and the fact that Grelle had astoundingly dreadful taste in males of any species had done nothing to ease her apprehension. Bard proved to be an exceptional case, however. The former soldier and Phantomhive servant was rough around the edges, with a soul lacerated by past suffering, but he had a kind heart. He treated Hannah with the respect that was her due, and he honored her boundaries when she explained to him that her inclinations were of the sapphic variety. More importantly, he loved Grelle with every fiber of his being, a feat of which Hannah had believed none but herself capable. Few people could make Grelle laugh like Bard. Hannah was astounded at how much the red reaper’s spiritual energy had settled since he moved in with them, which was one of the reasons why she had let him stay at their cottage. After being deprived of love for over a century, Grelle needed all the kindness that she and Bard had to offer.

After a final tap of his hammer, Bard straightened his back, grinned boyishly, and gave them a thumbs up. “All put t’ rights! Should be good as new.”

Grelle clapped and cheered, “Splendid, darling!” In a flash, she had vanished, only to reappear moments later next to Bard on the roof, where she proceeded to shower him with kisses. Judging from Bard’s flustered yet pleased expression, it seemed he was enjoying the fruits of his labors. Well, he had certainly earned them. Reaper and human rematerialized in front of Hannah a second later. “Nicely done,” Hannah remarked, inclining her head graciously.

“Warn’t nothin’, Miss Hannah. Thank ye,” Bard grinned. Absentmindedly, he reached for the pack of cigarettes in his back pocket before the demon raised a reproachful eyebrow. Shortly after he had moved in, Hannah had given him a stern talking-to about this unprofitable habit (‘You shouldn’t puff on those awful things, Bard. They’ll poison your lungs and cut your life short, and how do you think that would make Grelle feel?’). Since then, he’d been endeavoring to cut back, though Hannah feared they had a ways to go before he could quit cigarettes entirely. Humans were tightly wed to their vices.

A light breeze picked up, ruffling the trio’s hair and causing the fiery leaves on a copse of nearby trees to flutter to the ground. “Ah…the leaves are starting to fall,” Grelle smiled nostalgically. “I’ve loved them ever since I was a girl. Death paints them a beautiful _red_ to mark their passing, and off they go. My little sister and I would romp about in them for hours, and she’d put a few in my hair for decoration. I had a lady’s fondness for baubles, even then.” A happy childhood memory? Those were a rarity for Grelle, but it comforted Hannah to know she could recollect a few of those moments with gladness.

“There’s nothing like that little _crunch_ they make beneath your foot,” the reaper continued.

Bard grinned and nodded. “I know what ye mean, doll. Played in ‘em every year when I was a kid. One o’ my fav’rite parts o’ the season!”

Draping her arms around their waists, Hannah looked speculatively at the leaves. “Well, who’s to say that playing in the autumn leaves is a pleasure reserved for children?” She sent forth her power into the wind and bent it to her will, turning it into a mighty gust that moved at her command alone. The magical gale roared through the branches and stripped the trees of their remaining leaves until a glorious, russet pile lay before the trio.

“Cor!” Bard whistled. “Yer really somethin’, Miss Hannah.”

“Darling, you are to die for,” Grelle squealed, snuggling closer to her wife. “This is perfect.”

“Well, let’s go!” Hannah urged, grabbing them by the hand. They raced toward the mountain of leaves and leapt in feet-first. As a stately Matriarchs of Hell, Hannah was unaccustomed to such frivolity, but she discovered that Grelle was right—frolicking in the leaves was a pleasure like no other. She let out a peal of laughter, clear and bell-like, upon watching Grelle’s and Bard’s delight, for their joy was hers. Grelle sprawled out on the carpet beneath her, dragging Hannah and Bard down with her so that they cuddled in a heap. Hannah nestled against the reaper, caressing her hair. Bard’s hand came to rest on hers, and their fingers intertwined. Mortal and demon, united by their shared love for Grelle Sutcliff, cuddled the red-haired woman whose beauty far surpassed that of autumn.


End file.
